Last Chance
by YukiKagami
Summary: Original Story by Rainarasinya. Re-written by Yuki Kagami and Rainarasinya. "I can give you the gift you wish for most if you only ask for it." "What do you mean?" "You shall know when your true feelings reveal themselves." Has P.O.V Change, YAOI Themed and Flashback Expected. Rated M Just in case.


**ORINGINAL WRITTEN BY RAINARASINYA**

**RE-WRITTEN BY YUKI KAGAMI AND RAINARASINYA**

**CHAPTER STORY RE-WRITTEN INTO A ONE-SHOT**

**We do not own any of the Characters or make any profit from this story or any others we may or may have written. All of the credit goes to the Creator/Creators.**

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

"**Word emphasis.**"

**Has P.O.V Change**

**YAOI THEME - SEXUAL SITUATION**

**FLASHBACK EXPECTED**

The battle had been long enough for the setting sun to rise again and nothing would have seemed out of place if it had not been for the sparks of metal hitting metal, the occasional screams of rage and pain.

Cloud was exhausted to the point of collapsing. Though Sephiroth his enemy in battle was still as quick and didn't seem to be breaking a sweat as he lunged at him again. Causing the warrior to stumble and bend before the force of the blow.

"Giving up early _Cloud_?" The warrior shivered, as ice cold feelings dripped down his back when he heard his name roll of Sephiroth's tongue as a purr. Memories stirring as he recalled those times when he would have given anything for the ex-general to speak his name that way.

"I will **never** give in!" Cloud screamed as he jumped at Sephiroth using all the materia he had left. His sword glowing aqua blue as he forced his blade down on masamune, gritting his teeth as they came clashing together once again.

Sky blue eyes slanted into a glare as anger began to boil below the surface of his cut off heart. Unable to control his feeling would not put the fight in his favour and would cause him to make mistakes, that would put his life in danger but he could not control the simmering heat as he noticed Sephiroth seemed unfazed by anything he did, no matter how much he pushed and fought.

Sephiroth gave a deep laugh in his throat as he gave a sudden strong push that sent Cloud flying, landing with a sharp thud on his back. His sword falling out of his grip and into the concrete the hilt sticking up out of ground. Groaning as he tried to rearrange himself to stand up only to fall back down as pain shot through his left leg.

Sephiroth took the opportunity, reseating masamune at his side, he pounced landing on the fallen warrior. Pressing his leather clad body against the blond and forcing the pained, shaking legs apart he made his way in-between them sliding against the golden skinned body beneath his.

"Well, well…Have you given up yet _Hero_?" Sephiroth's voice was like hot syrup as his words came in a sarcastic drawl at the word 'Hero'. Cloud threw a wild punch at the smug face of the ex-general, who caught the hand in his own pressing it into his own fist with a smile "No?"

Sephiroth's eyes gleamed as an idea seemed to dawn on the man who claimed to be a god. He bent down to the blonds neck and began to suck and nip at the exposed skin. The gasp he got in response drove him on as he began to slowly grind against Cloud. "How about now?"

"Nh..." Cloud tried to control his feelings as Sephiroth grinded up against him, he felt desire bubble in his lower regions and screwed his face up in discussed at himself and his old feeling for coming to the surface.

"No…get off me." Cloud pushed at Sephiroth's shoulders but couldn't get the silver haired god to even flinch as he used all his energy to try to get out of the trap that had been planted. He felt more than heard Sephiroth laugh at the weak force he used and snarled as his rage went to new levels.

Sephiroth pulled away from the golden neck and smirked at Cloud's furious gaze then went back to the piece of skin to ravish in kisses and licked at the pulse as it rushed through Cloud's throat. Hearing the soft moan as he continued to grind down onto him in the most delicious way, knowing that the plan was setting into its second stage.

Gripping those leather clad shoulders, Cloud threw his head back and gasped as he felt the pleasure flood his system and overtake his brain. Sephiroth watched Clouds face flush with pleasure and made sure to watch as he grasped one of Cloud's hands and licked his skin to put more pleasure through into his saliva.

Finding out a few months ago that his saliva and blood could be used as an aphrodisiac as much as a poison to make people want him or feel pleasure enough that they would do anything, even take their own life to become his. Though with Cloud he wanted so much more and he would make sure to twist his mind as well as his body to his power.

Cloud could feel the heat pulsing and thriving inside him, he felt as if fire was licking at his skin but on the inside. He grasped at Sephiroth and tried to hide his face in the black shoulder as he gasped for breath, tightening his grip and leaning his head back as he felt Sephiroth continue to grind that hard warmth against his own. "Nng!"

"Hah! S-stop this..." Sephiroth smirked at the now delirious blond and continued to nip and suck at his neck and couldn't help another chuckle as he unzipped both their trousers and grasped them together before rubbing and grinding them. He closed his eyes at the feeling of pre-come leaking from Cloud's erection.

"You're so beautiful, my beautiful little puppet." Cloud snapped into reality at those words, the memory of the blaze that consumed his home and mother spread across his mind as though the flame in his memory was real and burned away the poison that had sinked into his skin.

Sudden strength flooded through him with the flame and he pushed Sephiroth off enough to sit up but said ex-general turned the tables by lightly squeezing and pulling at Clouds erection, picking up the rhythm causing the blond to stop and gasp as his body bended to the will of his desire.

"Nha...nh." Cloud bit his lip, trying to contain the sounds he made as Sephiroth stopped nipping his neck and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Pushing his tongue through the barrier of Clouds teeth and sliding it into his mouth claiming everything as his own in the blonds first kiss.

The heat built up in the pit of his stomach, he tensed as Sephiroth made a hard pull and groaned as he felt the oncoming end. He suddenly felt the explosion of pleasure, his vision turning white as he cried out and came in-between them, feeling Sephiroth tense and spasm a little and the feeling of spurts of warmth on his stomach.

Slumping back down to the ground boneless and panting, he felt Sephiroth right them and zip up his trousers. Trying to calm his breath and get his thoughts before facing the silver haired god before him.

"Cloud." Hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and forcing them against the ground, pinned his arms above his head and hot breath whispered in his ear "Become my Queen. We can use this planet to sail the universe together."

Cloud's mind whorled as the words seeped in, memories rolled back into life bursting through his mind and giving his body an adrenalin rush. The faces of fallen friends and foes running past his eyes as he gazed at the ex-general.

Anger run hot through his body as he lowered his eyes "Never!" Cloud screamed as he shoved as hard as he could, successfully pushing Sephiroth off him so he could turn on his front and dive for his sword.

Victory screamed through his body as he gripped the cool handle, turning just in time to deflect a blow from the handle of masamune. It would have certainly knocked him out and he knew that had been the silverettes plan but he could not allow it, no not like the last time.

**_Flashback In Cloud P.O.V_**

I watched as my team mates fall to the hand of the ex-general. One by one they kneeled in defeat and exhaustion. The battle too strong for their backs as they grew weaker against the force of Jenova and Sephiroth.

Gripping the heavy sword that Zack once held before his death, I gritted my teeth and pounced up rearing back the sword. I lunged, Sephiroth turning and blocking the blow seconds before impact.

**_End Flashback End Cloud P.O.V_**

Cloud shook his head to diminish the memory and back into the fight, as the air picked up to heights not normal for a sudden change of wind. Glancing to the sky's he saw Shera hovering above the battlefield, grateful to see back up.

Turning from the scene and facing his foe, Cloud saw the immediate change in Sephiroth his eyes burned with anger and his mouth turned up in a smirk. Cloud felt his stomach drop, pursing his lips and looking back to Shera.

Sudden footsteps behind him made him turn and lunge out his sword in reflex, lips sealed over his own. Heat flooded his face and scorching pleasure emanated from his mouth as Sephiroth swept his tongue against his own.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and groaned into the kiss as Sephiroth gripped the back of his neck, crushing them together. Sephiroth smiled into the kiss and began to massage Clouds adams apple, pushing liquid into Clouds mouth at the same time.

Cloud almost chocked at the feeling of warm liquid sliding down his throat but reacted to late as it slid down his throat as Sephiroth made sure he swallowed every drop. Starting to struggle didn't help as Sephiroth continued to explore his mouth, mapping everything into memory.

Voices reached Cloud, the voice of Tifa burst into his ears and made his body react. Struggling to get Sephiroth off him, pushing he bit the tongue in his mouth forcing Sephiroth to let go of his mouth and end the kiss.

Sephiroth made sure that all the liquid had disappeared into Clouds system before pulling back, tongue bleeding but smirk still on his face. Cloud coughed as the taste of the substance in his body spread through his mouth.

Cloud turned his back to Sephiroth, leaving himself venerable, staggering away from the ex-general as the liquid flooded his system and began to take effect. His movements slowed down and he fell to his knee's as it took control of his body, paralysing him, making his body to weak to stand.

Warm arms surrounded him and pulled him against Sephiroth's chest, picking his limp body up and standing him in place. Panic overriding his brain, Cloud tried to move his body but only managed to spasm as he was faced with the terrified faces of his friends.

Sephiroth turned his head to nuzzle at Clouds exposed neck and gave a tentative nip as he watched the heroic team freeze. He chuckled and breathed in the unique smell of Cloud a mixture of fresh air and musk.

**_Change to Tifa P.O.V_**

I had never seen a more frightening sight. Sephiroth had not only beaten Cloud but now had a limp but conscious Cloud in his grasp. Feelings stirred in my breast as I watched Sephiroth lean down to take his time in nipping at Cloud's neck.

I took my time to look Cloud over as he lay in the arms of the silver haired god, he looked exhausted with a sheen of sweat that was visible on his skin. His eyes glowing with blue mako, brighter than I had ever seen.

Anger filled me and made me take a step forward in advance towards them, "Give Cloud back!" I gritted my teeth and went to go to Clouds aid but as Sephiroth placed his teeth at Clouds pulse a firm hand landed on my shoulder.

Turning my head quickly to see Vincent holding my shoulder and shaking his head. I scanned the rest of the group, their faces a contrast of absolute fury and hurt. Holding back for the fear of our friends swift death.

"Why should I let you have my Queen?" Sephiroth's deep voice sounded like a snakes hissing in the grass, poison spitting from its mouth. Shock and denial shot through me like lightning as I hear a gasp from behind me not bothering to pin point who it came from.

_'Queen?'_ The word went through my mind, Sephiroth raised Clouds head till he was staring at me. His gaze was panicked and desperate for something…I watched horrified as Sephiroth leaned down and sunk his teeth into Clouds neck.

**_End of Tifa P.O.V_**

Clouds eyes cleared of emotion and widened as his mouth opened letting out a blood curtailing scream, feeling as though it would rip his throat apart from the inside. Pain flaring at his neck as he felt a poison like substance from Sephiroth's fangs seep into his blood stream.

He felt his consciousness fading as he stared into Tifa's eyes watching the pain but she didn't move to help, none of them did. '_Why aren't you helping me?_' He felt blood pour out from his mouth as his scream broke his vocal cords.

"You will become my Queen." Sephiroth whispered and held his head back against the silverettes shoulder, combing his fingers through blond hair. "I will come for you when you are ready my Queen."

He watched the sky as hands travelled across his body, soothing him as the poison spread, his eyes reflected pain, betrayal and confusion. He glanced down to look in Tifa's eyes before those soothing hands became ice cold.

He heard Sephiroth chuckle as darkness blurred his vision. The hands pulled away and he fell forward onto his knee's then felt the concrete floor underneath him but his vision seemed to make the floor swallow him up and then black.

**_Change to Cloud P.O.V_**

_Darkness surrounded me as I fell, falling into the dark shadows of unconsciousness. Feeling as though my very soul was leaving my body and disappearing into the black abyss that felt like tar as it slowed me down._

_My fear rose as ice cold consumed me but as sudden as a pin drop it turned to comforting warmth and green light floated through the dark like tendrils. I floated there like on the surface on water, mesmerised._

_The light was not blinding, it was comforting and gentle as it surrounded me it gave me warmth and made me feel loved with every caress. I felt someone embrace me from behind and whisper in my ear._

_"You are perfect for him. For my son." Those hands run through my hair soothing me as the voice continued to talk in a harmonic tune. " I can give you the gift you wish for most if you only ask for it."_

_"What do you mean?" I felt her pull away, the darkness seeming to absorb all the light that had come, taking me in again. Falling through the black and the voice leaved me with one more answer._

_"You shall know when your true feelings reveal themselves." _

**_End Cloud P.O.V_**

Blue eyes opened, to stare at the metal ceiling. None there to witness the subtle and quick changing of the iris, as they for a moment seemed to turn into cat like slits before reverting back to their original sphere.

**MAY BE CONTINUED**

_This story if you wish to see the original look on Rainarasinya's profile for it is still up for people to see her original work. This was Written and Created by Rainarasinya and Re-written by Yuki Kagami and Rainarasinya._

_I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to rate and review._


End file.
